Beralese
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: For the first time, Zootopia would be visited by a foreign furry power who was planning to have a state visit for a time with the Emperor and the rest of the other Zootopian entourages. Who would that be?
1. Chapter 1

Inside the Splenai Residence, Chimpan and Michelle were both sitting on the living room couch while watching ZNN from the television set.

'Look at that news splash, Michelle.'

'What is it?'

'It says that the commodities throughout Zootopia will be decreased by about 5 percent of the actual prices.'

'Really? Now that would be relief to those who might hear it.'

'They would.'

Chimpan took the remote and he changed the channel. Splero then entered in while holding a green folder.

'Heya, guys. Having fun in the channels?'

'Yes, Sire.'

'Of course, Sweetheart.'

The chimpanzee then noticed the green folder that he was holding.

'Sire, what's that green folder?'

'Oh, this? This is a folder containing a diplomatic order from Berala.'

Michelle perked.

'Berala? What kind of place is that?'

'Berala is the vast nation located not far from Splena and Pawraiqua. It was the home of all the bears from around the world, hence the name.'

'Ah! Catchy.'

Chimpan raised his hand.

'What was on the diplomatic order, Splero? Is it confidential?'

'No, Regent. This is a diplomatic order of Berala for a state visit.'

'Wait. You're saying that Berala was going to have a state visit here in Zootopia? I thought the Beralese already made a visit a few months ago.'

'Actually, that visit happened in Pawraiqua. This would be the first time that Berala would have a state visit here in Zootopia.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Yep.'

Splero opened the folder and he took out a memorandum.

'According to the Beralese memorandum here, the Beralese government would send a few envoys to Zootopia for both diplomatic and military negotiations. I already persuaded them that after they arrive at the airport, the meeting would take place here in the Residence.'

'Alright, then. When will they arrive?'

'In about 24 hours, Chimpan.'

The primate stuttered in surprise.

'What?! A-Already?'

'I'm afraid so. The reason why they wanted to have an early visit is because they wanted to have a state visit too in China and Germany. No need to rush in for any last-minute preparations because I already done it for both of you guys.'

Michelle giggled.

'Oh really?'

'Yeah. I guess you two should have some deserved rest. After all, we all trained the cadets in the ZPD all day and night.'

'I suppose so, Your Majesty.'

'Okay.'

Splero returned the memorandum back and he closed the folder.

'I'm going to have some shut eye, guys. I'll wake up in a few hours and prepare for my trip to the airport so that I could receive the Beralese in person.'

Chimpan nodded.

'Sure thing.'

'Also, inform our colonial garrisons to be prepared for the VIP visit. I already informed both Mayor Lionheart and the ZPD about the upcoming state visit.'

'Everything will be in order, Sire. Don't worry.'

'Thank you.'

Splero left the duo and went to the bedroom to get some sleep while both Chimpan and Michelle remained in the living room.

...

Several hours later, both the chimpanzee and the arctic vixen were donning their own regalia. As they suit up, Splero exits out from the bedroom while wearing his iconic World War One era royal uniform.

'Okay, guys. Are we all set to go for the airport?'

Michelle smiled.

'I'm all set!'

'Hang on, guys.'

Splero looked at Chimpan.

'What's wrong?'

'My shoelaces have the wrong lengths.'

'That's because you haven't pulled the other end yet.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Pull it out a bit.'

Chimpan pulled out the short length of the lace of his boot.

'There! All fixed.'

'Good. Now, then. Follow me. We're going to await the VIPs at Zootopia International Airport.'

Both Michelle and Chimpan followed the Emperor as he exits out to the garage. Outside, a few Keranian and Zootopian escorts in motorcycles were standing by. As they boarded the car, the vixen patted Splero's shoulder.

'My dear?'

'Hmm?'

'Would Nick and Judy be there as well?'

'Of course, milady. They would certainly do. Why did you ask?'

'Just wondering.'

'By the way, about your planned trip with Nick to Tundratown.'

'What about it?'

'I'll let you go on with it.'

'Oh! Thanks.'

'Pleasure.'

Splero buckled on and he started the engine. Michelle and Chimpan promptly did the same thing. Shortly after 7:15 AM, the Splenish royalty and its escorts were now on route to Zootopia International Airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, the convoy finally arrived at the airport. After parking at the designated spot in the apron, Splero, Michelle and Chimpan disembarked from the car. In front of them were a few Etrich Taubes and some passenger airliners parked. Some were taxiing back to the hangars.

'Here we are, guys. Welcome to Zootopia International Airport.'

'Hey, Splero.'

'Yes, Chimpan?'

'Why were there only a few planes here?'

'That's because the other airliners were being diverted to different airports throughout Zootopia. In fact, this airport wasn't built to received such a large airplane from somewhere in my opinion.'

'What kind of plane that we're dealing with anyway?'

'We'll be receiving a Tupolev Tu-95, Chimpan. It's a large airplane too. You and Michelle would be so surprised to see it coming shortly.'

'Tu-95, you say?! Now that's a beast there!'

'I know. It's a large and loud beast I could say.'

A ZPD cruiser arrived behind them and both Officers Nick and Judy disembarked.

'Heya, guys!'

'Heya, Sire. Is the VIPs were here now?'

'Not yet, Judy but they'll be here shortly.'

Nick chuckled.

'Oh boy. I can't wait for this moment.'

'I guess so myself too, Officer Wilde.'

Michelle looked at Judy.

'How's everyone back at the ZPD, Judy?'

'They were all set, Michelle. In fact, they were all bewildered.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. The ZPD had never been ordered for a massive security preparation in years.'

Emperor Splero looked up and saw something in the sky.

'Speaking of preparation, here comes our foreign guests.'

The monarch gave a pair of binoculars to Chimpan while the others could see a shiny silver drop on the sky from a distance.

'You're right, Splero.'

'Hey! It's moving in fast!'

'Yep.'

Splero then prepares some ear plugs for everyone.

'Put these ear plugs, guys.'

Nick pondered in confusion. So did Judy and Michelle.

'What was those for?'

'Just trust me. You all certain going to need it.'

Everyone took the ear plugs and they plugged them in as the plane started to approach the airport. After a few minutes, a large airplane was finally visible and was about to land. The loud noise of the plane's turboprop engines was so deafening even though they already put their ear plugs on.

'Whoa!'

'What a large plane there!'

'Splero, what is that thing?'

'That is the plane of the VIPs, guys. It's the revered Russian-made Tu-95 from the early 50s.'

'Such a monstrosity!'

Chimpan and Splero chuckled triumphantly while they covered their ears as the large Russian heavy bomber finally landed on the runway. As soon as the plane veered away towards the end, Splero looked at the others.

'Come on, guys! Let's meet them all in person!'

Splero and the others boarded onto their vehicles and immediately drove to the other side of the airport. ZNN reporters and photographers were catching the scenes on air as the airport officials moved in while the massive Tu-95 taxied towards to its designated parking spot of the apron. The plane was in a full stop when Splero's entourage arrived in time. Everyone disembarked while they covered their ears from the sheer noise emitting from the engines.

'This is it, guys. Be prepared to receive them.'

'I can't wait!'

'Does the pilots would even power down the engines a bit? I'm going to be deaf now.'

'Hang on it, Nick!'

As one of the airport technicians started to set a ladder underneath the plane's fuselage, the engines started to power down a bit. A hatch opened up and two brown bears exited out. Both of them were wearing Russian ushankas and grey military uniforms. One of them approached to Splero and the Emperor did the same. When they meet up close and personal, they handshake and pawshake with one another.

'Emperor Splero! It's nice to see you again!'

'Meet too, Comrade Teoro! Welcome to Zootopia!'

The brown bear chuckled deeply.

'Follow me, Teoro. My escorts would aid you in the convoy back to the Splenai Residence.'

Splero then escorted Teoro to the rest of the entourage.


End file.
